


Dom

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Hope, M/M, Memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo dom to coś więcej niż mieszkanie</p><p>Prompt 24. "Dom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

Merlin nie wymagał wiele od życia. Nie musiał mieszkać w zamku, doceniał sam fakt, że miał dach nad głową i to było dla niego więcej niż wystarczająco.  
Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że mówiąc _dom_ nie ma już na myśli chatki w której dorastał, czy nawet Camelotu. Domem mogła być postawiona budowla w środku lasu, gdzie w czasie wyprawy spał wraz z Arturem lub miejsce, gdzie spędził kilka chwil z ojcem.  
Bo dom był tam gdzie jego bliscy, co po latach sprowadzało się do Artura. Obojętnie gdzie, nawet pod gołym niebem, to był _dom_ o ile on był obok niego.


End file.
